Bliss
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: Set after all the expheres have been collected, a mutlichapter fic about all the characters, but mainly focusing on Lloyd and Colette. Spoilers if you don't know whowhat Kratos is.
1. Chapter one

Well, I finished my pre-game fic, so I decided to work on a post-game one :) As you'd probably expect it's fluff, because that's what I love to write :) And it's the usual pairing of Lloyd and Colette. Later on there's some others as well, but the main focus of the first part's Lloyd and Colette. Yeap, it's a multi-chapter fic :)

Set after the journey to collect all the expheres is completed, Colette went with Lloyd on the journey.

WARNING: Adult situations are hinted at, but there's nothing more explicit than kissing that's written about in any detail here. Just thought I'd warn you.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Namco do I believe. I do, however, have a bunch of ideas which I've enjoyed writing down and hope you enjoy reading :)

* * *

Lloyd woke up as he heard his name being called by a familiar voice."Sheena?" he blinked groggily, he saw it was her. "Morning," he said, puzzled as to why the summoner was here. He was, in fact, completely disorientated and very tired. 

"I know we could have probably let you two sleep all day, but I thought you'd better have something to eat. I left Zelos sleeping for now, he'd only get in the way while I'm cooking. I'll go make you two some breakfast, OK?" she smiled.

"Sure," Lloyd yawned as he began to wake up properly. Sheena was right, he felt like he could sleep for a week. He and Colette had left on a journey to end their quest and round up all the expheres pretty much straight after the tree had been named. Then, when that'd been finished, they'd returned to Iselia.

Their friends had been gathered there, ready for a happy reunion. And what a reunion it had been! Word had spread that he and Colette had gotten engaged while on their journey. Their friends, convinced it was a great plan, had insisted that the pair got married while they were all together so no one missed the wedding.

Neither of them had minded, they'd planned to get married when they'd gotten back home, it just would have been nice to have the chance to take a nap before being rushed off to deal with wedding plans.

How he and Colette had had any energy left for what they'd done last night he didn't know. But just the thought of it made a little shudder of pleasure run across his body. He grinned an enormous grin, blushed deeply and glomped Colette, who was curled up asleep, naked, in his lap.

He blushed some more as the young woman nuzzled him sleepily and yawned.

"Good morning Lloyd," she smiled up at him, her bright blue eyes filled with love.

"Good morning," he smiled happily and kissed her. "Sheena's cooking us breakfast, want a shower before it's ready?" he yawned.

"Morning Sheena!" Colette yelled in the direction of the kitchen.

"Hello lazy lump!" Sheena yelled back in a friendly tone.

"Mmmm, shower," Colette said quietly and nodded.

"Alright then," Lloyd smiled. He cuddled Colette close to him and she clutched the large blanket they'd slept under last night around them. Lloyd was glad they'd pulled that over themselves before they had fallen asleep in the comfey armchair, it would have been embarrassing if Sheena had walked in on them both stark naked.

He liked that blanket. He and Colette had picked it out one year when they'd saved up all their birthday and new years money. They'd both saved up so they could buy a really nice blanket to keep them warm on chilly nights when they camped out in Lloyd's back yard.

It was, Lloyd thought as Colette dropped it on the bathroom floor, the first thing they'd bought together. It was amazing it was still in one piece, it'd been all over two worlds with them.

If Sheena noticed the pair had taken longer than they ought to have in the shower she didn't say anything. She'd cooked an awful lot of food.

"I take it the others are coming over later then?" Lloyd smiled.

"House warming breakfast," Sheena nodded.

"YAY!" Colette grinned and dug into a slice of toast.

"Nice place you guys have here," Sheena smiled. Colette nodded and blushed.

"We're so lucky," she said. 

"We don't deserve it," Lloyd blushed and scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"Ah, you do," Sheena smiled. She was glad the pair had a nice place of their own their friends had had a hand in helping to build. It seemed right somehow. And besides, she smiled, it meant they'd had an excuse to spend more time together.

"Nice?" Sheena asked, gesturing to the food. 

"Thanks," the couple grinned at her.

"I hadn't realised how hungry I was," Lloyd said.

"See, aren't you glad I came round and woke you up?" Sheena smiled. Colette nodded happily, wolfing down food with a content expression on her face.

When they'd eaten their fill the three of them went into the living room to wait for the others.

"Bet you've not had your hair up for a while," Sheena said to Colette. 

"Nope, not really had the chance," Colette replied.

"How about we put your hair up in braids then?" Sheena offered with a smile.

"That'd be nice," Colette nodded. She fetched some ribbons and a hairbrush and Sheena tried to teach Lloyd how to braid Colette's hair. It was something he had been able to do a while ago, but was out of practice. It took a while as Lloyd couldn't quite get the hang of it to start with and they'd had to keep brushing Colette's hair out. But the small blonde hadn't minded a bit, she loved the feeling of having her hair played with, especially when Lloyd did it. He had a way of playing with her hair that made her feel so relaxed. She sighed, absolutely content. 

"There," Sheena smiled, tweaking a ribbon so it was just so.

"That looks lovely," Lloyd said softly, nuzzling his wife lovingly.

Wife. Funny to think he could call Colette that now. It made him feel terribly warm and fuzzy inside, it was a wonderful feeling. 

"Morning!" Zelos burst through the door. He spotted Lloyd and Colette kneeling facing each other, their hands intertwined and Colette's head resting on Lloyd's shoulder.

"Awwwww, you two are so cute!" he said, grabbing them both in a hug. It was a rather tight hug, and Sheena didn't like the colour Lloyd and Colette were turning.

"Zelos, honey, there's food in the kitchen if you want some," she said quickly.

"FOOD! I'm starving! YAY!" the red-head dropped the newly weds and dashed into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that," Sheena sweatdropped.

"S'alright," Colette said, her normal colour returning as she snuggled into Lloyds lap and he hugged her.

"So, what you guys up to?" Zelos asked, returning from the kitchen. Sheena groaned and didn't want to know exactly what he'd piled into his toast sandwich, it looked revolting.

"Nothing much," Lloyd yawned, still a little tired.

"Bet you had fun last night you two, how was it?" he winked at the couple. Colette blushed an amazingly bright shade of red as Lloyd went a similar colour.

"Nuh, none of your business!" he spluttered.

"Where's Raine's paper fan when you need it?" Sheena sighed, looking around for a suitable substitute. She grabbed a cloth table mat and rolled it up. Not nearly as good, but it would get the point across. She leapt up with a glint in her eye and Zelos yelped, dumping his plate on a table and running.

"You know the odd thing?" Colette said thoughtfully, ignoring the ensuing noise and general chaos the human tornadoes were making. "I think they actually enjoy that."

"Odd," Lloyd said and yawned.

"Meh," Colette responded, pinching a slice of toast from Zelos's plate. She and Lloyd turned to the door as someone knocked on it.

"Come in, it's open," Lloyd yelled over the noise of an attacking Sheena.

Genis stuck his head around the door.

"Some things never change!" he laughed as he spotted Sheena proving that the table mat could, indeed, be used as a weapon.

He had, both Lloyd and Colette noticed, as had Presea who followed him through the door. Both had grown taller and lost some of their childish looks. Genis, certainly, looked more adult, his elvish features clearer, appearing more handsome than cute now.

"There's food in the kitchen, help yourselves," Colette yawned. She'd caught the yawn from Lloyd, the damn things were infectious.

Raine arrived as Genis and Presea returned from the kitchen. She spotted Zelos rubbing his head and muttering.

"Usual?" she asked Sheena. The summoner nodded. Raine grinned and whapped the Tethe'alla ex-Chosen with her fan.

"Heeeeeey, what was that for?" he asked. Raine looked over at Sheena.

"Asking Lloyd and Colette a very rude question he had no right to ask," she explained. Raine whacked Zelos again one more time for good measure then headed for the kitchen. Her brother had gestured to his plate and then the kitchen to save someone explaining again.

"Regal not around any more?" Lloyd asked.

"He had to head back to deal with some company stuff. He said to say congratulations to you guys again though," Presea said.

"Anyone would think that lot were babies, not being able to cope without him for more than a few days," Raine scoffed over a mug of tea.

Everyone settled down comfortably and began chatting. Poor Lloyd and Colette, who were still, understandably, tired from their journey, kept getting pestered for stories of what they'd been up to as their friends hadn't had a chance to hear about many of the pair's adventures.

Sheena noticed the couple looking tired and spoke up.

"You know what I've not done in the longest time? Played a good game of cards," she said.

"That was random," Genis sweatdropped.

"Trust you to think of cards," Zelos rolled his eyes, but he dug around in his pockets until he found a deck of cards. Lloyd grabbed the traditional chips the group used when they played card games, hard boiled sweets, and someone found Zelos a stupid hat to wear as dealer.

The game continued peacefully for a while until it was, once again, Colette's turn to choose if she wanted more cards or not. They were playing pontoon.

"Hit," she yawned. Zelos gave her an odd look but passed her another card.

"Hit," she said again, her eyelids drooping. Zelos, again, pulled a face but gave her a card.

"Hit," another yawn. This time Raine interrupted.

"Colette, dear, you've got thirty six there, I don't think you really want another card now do you?" the half-elf said in a kindly tone.

"That's nice," the small angel yawned and zonked out, slumping against Lloyd in the cozy chair they were sharing. He sweatdropped. 

"Colette? Colette?" he asked softly. No response what-so-ever.

"Bless," Sheena smiled. Lloyd moved Colette's pile of sweets to one side so they could continue playing. Sheena noticed, however, that he looked about ready to fall asleep himself. After a few more rounds she stretched. 

"This is lovely, but that lot at Mizuho'll be wondering where I've gotten to," she said. "It's been wonderful seeing you all! Please come and visit soon." She smiled, hugging all her friends. She ruffled Colette's hair, not wanting to disturb the sleeping girl, then said congratulations to her and Lloyd once again and left with Zelos by her side.

The others left shortly afterwards, saying they'd pop round tomorrow to say hi.

As he made his way down the path waving Genis smiled, it was nice to know Colette and Lloyd were just a short walk down the road again. He'd missed them, even though he'd been busy travelling himself.

Lloyd shut the door and yawned a deep, sleepy yawn. He carefully picked Colette up out of the chair and gazed lovingly at her as he carried her into the bedroom.

The dishes could wait until tomorrow. They should go and see Colette's parents and Dirk tomorrow as well he thought. They'd not come by to say hello because they'd wanted to give the visiting friends time to catch up with Colette and Lloyd.

He woke Colette up enough to help her out of her day clothes and into a nightshirt. Just before he got into bed beside her he grabbed the blanket from where Colette had dropped it earlier, folded it neatly and put it on the end of the bed.

There, he thought as he snuggled into bed with his wife, ohhhh, that word and an attack of the warm fuzzies again, now this was officially home.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two, again the focus is on Colette and Lloyd, because they're so cute :) Set a while after chapter one.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Lazy Sunday morning. Bliss. Lloyd sighed happily. Nowhere he needed to be, nothing urgent he needed to do, no one needing him to save a world. 

He could, if he wanted to, stay curled up in bed with Colette all day. She certainly seemed content, dozing softly. Occasionally she shifted to nuzzle him, but she continued dozing, apparently too cozy and content to bother waking properly.

He played with her hair and told her softly that he loved her. She purred sleepily and snuggled closer. Lloyd lazily ran his hands over her body, pausing to rub her tummy, something she liked an awful lot. Was it, no, he was imagining things.

Colette slowly opened her eyes and yawned a giant yawn. She blinked sleepily and smiled.

"Good morning lazy," he smiled at her.

"Lazy yourself," she giggled. She stretched and then wrapped her arms tightly around Lloyd's neck and shoulders.

"I love you," she grinned and kissed his nose.

"I love you too," he smiled and tickled her gently.

"Hehe, no, stop," she giggled happily.

"Want some breakfast?" he offered.

"Yeah! I'm starving!" she grinned. 

"Alright then," he hugged her then got out of bed, pulled on some clothes and headed for the kitchen.

As he fried up some bacon he heard Colette taking a shower. She was singing happily to herself as she washed. He grinned, seemed like she was as happy with life as he was.

They'd settled into a nice quiet life in the sleepy village where they'd grown up. Some of the people they'd known when they were younger had left the village, claiming it was too boring. But, Lloyd thought, they'd not been through even half as much as Colette and himself had. Always sleeping somewhere different and being in danger nearly constantly for long periods of time really made you appreciate having your own cozy bed to curl up in at night and a safe place to live.

After breakfast they went and stood out in the garden, Lloyd standing behind Colette, his arms around her, watching the world go by. Iselia seemed a busier place than it had been when they were younger, but it still had a lovely, peaceful atmosphere.

Colette leant back against Lloyd and tipped her head back to look up at him. She looked thoughtful.

"I'm going to go see Raine later," she said.

"Want some company?" Lloyd asked.

"Um, er, OK," Colette said.

"Oh, something private?" Lloyd asked.

"N,no, it's just, um, I'd like to talk to her alone for a short while. It won't take long, OK?" Colette replied.

"Ah, that's alright," Lloyd smiled. "Sure you don't mind me coming along? It just I'd like to say hi to her, Genis and Presea."

"No, I'd like you to come along with me," Colette replied. She turned and hugged Lloyd and smiled a big smile at him.

They dropped by the half-elves' house in the afternoon. They got pounced on by Genis and Presea the moment they got through the door. They'd come up with some mad plan they wanted to share with Lloyd and Colette.

Eventually, however, Colette managed to slip away and speak with the healer. Lloyd noticed them go into the other room, but they didn't stay long. Lloyd really hoped she was OK. Apparently there was no need to worry however. Colette bounced back into the room. She sat in Lloyd's lap, glomped him and gave him a big kiss before settling down to sit grinning madly in her favourite spot. She purred and made little happy noises every so often.

Lloyd wondered what had gotten into her. But she was happy, so that was good. Raine had crossed the room a little more slowly. Before she sat down in her chair she smiled warmly at the couple and ruffled Lloyd's hair.

OK, he was now completely confused. Everyone seemed happy though, so he guessed everything was alright.

On the way home Colette was really bouncy. She leapt to kiss Lloyd.

"Carry me?" she asked.

"You're daft," he smiled and lifted her into his arms. He cradled her and she nuzzled him lovingly. "What on Sylvarant's up with you?" he laughed. 

"I'll tell you when we get home," Colette smiled.

"Oh, alright then," Lloyd smiled back and kissed her. 

"So," he said as he put her down to open the door. "What has gotten into you?"

Colette collapsed in giggles at what Lloyd guessed must be her own joke.

"Sit down, sit down," she directed him to a chair and giggled some more. Lloyd sat as he was asked. 

"You," Colette giggled, tweaking Lloyd's nose playfully. He gave her a blank look.

Colette took his hands and gently placed them on her stomach. Then she leant forward and whispered a short word in his ear.

A look of shock and joy spread over his face as he grabbed his wife and lifted her into his lap. He grinned madly as he showered her with kisses.

"I love you," she purred and tilted her head to kiss him.

So, he thought as the kiss deepened, he hadn't been imagining things this morning.


	3. Chapter three

As you'll probably be able to tell, a fair bit of time's passed between chapter two and this one :)

Gothichika: hopefully this'll answer the first question you asked in the review, and the answers to the second and third are yes and yes, the pairings will become more apparent during later chapters :)

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Nor do I own the song "You are my sunshine" or whatever it's called. It is one of the few songs I can play on an ocarina, but someone cleverer than me wrote it :) And I'm aware the characters aren't singing the correct lyrics, it's intentional :)

* * *

"I love the sunshine, oh yes the sunshine," Colette hummed."It makes us happy, when sky's not grey," Sheena added. 

"Mad," Raine smiled.

Colette grinned and stretched lazily. This laying in the sunshine in the garden business was lovely.

"How are you feeling?" Sheena asked her.

"Fat," Colette giggled and patted her very large bump.

"Hello baby, you having a nice day too?" Sheena propped herself up on her elbows and addressed Colette's stomach.

"You've lost it," Genis laughed as he, Lloyd, Zelos and Presea wandered up the path. 

"I think it's nice, talking to the baby," Presea said quietly and smiled.

Lloyd lay down beside Colette and put his arms around her.

"Don't move me," he grinned, his eyes closed blissfully.

"Or me," Colette said, a similar expression on her face.

"Not even for dinner?" Zelos asked.

"Mmm, what are we having?" Lloyd asked.

"Stew, I'm cooking," Genis answered.

"Oh, maybe then, ask again later," Lloyd laughed.

"You're going to be a gorgeous kid, and you're a wonderful excuse for your auntie Sheena to take a holiday, yeah you are, can't leave my best friend when she's pregnant now can I?" Sheena rubbed Colette's tummy.

"You're convinced it's a girl huh?" Zelos asked, sitting down on the grass.

"What did you do to find out? Some ancient Mizuho technique?" Genis asked.

"Uh, yeah, how'd you guess?" Sheena smiled and sweatdropped.

"That crystal was so pretty!" Colette said.

Sheena fished about in her pocket and pulled out a small crystal on a thread. She dangled it above the blonde's head and Colette lazily batted at it playfully, stopping every so often to admire the pretty colours the sun and crystal made when they blended together. She wondered what the child inside her would be like, a blend of herself and Lloyd. She blushed happily.

"So, what did you buy?" she turned to her husband.

Presea passed Lloyd a bag and he pulled some small clothes out of it.

"Cute," Colette smiled. "But I didn't think you were going shopping for baby stuff." She'd been shopping with Lloyd and the girls a short while ago.

"We couldn't stop him," Zelos rolled his eyes.

"And wait, there's more," Genis pulled a similar expression.

"Plushies!" Lloyd giggled, tipping the bag up and letting a small shower of soft toys rain on his wife.

"Awwwww!" Sheena squealed, picking up a small plush lion-type creature.

"Thought you'd like that one. It's yours if you want it, to say thanks for helping to look after Colette," Lloyd smiled happily.

"Thank you!" Sheena glomped the couple.

The friends spent a lazy afternoon sitting in the garden with iced drinks.

Reviving an old habit Lloyd and Genis set up a campfire to cook dinner over. After they'd eaten most of the friends just sat comfortably relaxing. Colette, however, didn't cuddle up to Lloyd, sitting in his lap as usual. She seemed restless and kept attacking plants, pulling up any weeds she could find.

After a while Raine looked over at her thoughtfully. Lloyd noticed the expression on the healer's face.

"Colette, are you OK?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I, well, I do feel a little peculiar," she said.

"Maybe it'd be a good idea if you went inside," Raine stood up and guided the blonde into the house. Lloyd followed.

The others stayed in the garden, but after a while of nervous fidgeting Sheena got up and went inside as well.

"What _are _they up to?" Zelos asked. Genis and Presea glanced at each other then both whapped the red-head on the back of the head.

A long time later, as the sun was going to bed for the night, Sheena stuck her head around the door, a large grin on her face.

"Is it?" Presea asked. Sheena nodded. Presea and Genis both leapt up and ran into the house.

"Seriously what _IS _going on?" Zelos asked as he walked through the door. This time it was his wife who hit him. She dragged him inside.

"See," she beamed. "I told you it was a girl." She gestured towards where an exhausted looking Colette and an insanely happy looking Lloyd were making a fuss of a small, blanket wrapped bundle.

"Aww, you're cute," Genis cooed at it. 

"Oh, _NOW _I get it," Zelos rolled his eyes. Sheena gestured to Raine and the half-elf applied paper fan to back of head.

"What's her name?" Presea looked up from the bundle to the parents.

"Hope," Lloyd nodded. "Her name's Hope."


	4. Chapter four

More time's passed again, and Hope's growing up. She can even speak now bless her :) It's a short chapter because I split a long chapter into two to make it easier to read.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Namco do I believe.

* * *

Raine smiled as she watched the small group of friends playing in the snow. The gang had gotten together for a holiday in Flanoir, and it seemed like the couples were having fun in the snow. 

Lloyd and Colette were building a snowman, Sheena was pelting Zelos with snowballs and Presea had just pounced on Genis and pushed him over into a snow drift.

The half-elf woman got up and put the kettle onto the fire. No doubt that lot would be wanting warm drinks when they came inside.

"Would you like a hot chocolate?" she asked Hope. The young girl had decided to stay inside, a little nervous of the strange, cold whiteness she'd never seen before. She'd been talking to the dark-haired boy she'd become rather attached to. Kero, Sheena and Zelos's son, was a little younger than her and not able to really talk back properly, but he seemed content for the little girl to talk to him.

"Yes please auntie Raine," she smiled. Kero tugged on her sleeve and gestured at her. "And Kero would like one too please."

Raine nodded and smiled. She was such a sweet, well mannered child. But then it wasn't surprising, considering who her parents were.

Raine looked out of the window again. It was nice to see they were all happy. She was happy too, to an extent. Certainly discrimination against half-elves was decreasing, but she felt lonely sometimes. She had friends, but not a special one. And, as nice as it was, the teddy bear Colette had insisted on buying her as a thank you for helping to deliver Hope safely wasn't any good at saying comforting things when she woke up after having a nightmare.

The kettle whistled and she moved to take it off the fire. A loud THUNK outside startled her. She rushed to put the kettle down safely and ran to the door.

A familiar purple lump was uncurling itself from a pile of snow.

"Snow angel!" Lloyd and Colette both said at the same time and started to giggle. No one else did. Private joke then.

"Are you alright?" Raine rushed out of the door and performed some healing spells on an angel the group hadn't seen in quite some time.

"I will be," Kratos said, rubbing a sore bump on the back of his head.

Raine heard the sound of small footsteps crunching on the snow. She saw Hope walking towards them out of the corner of her eye. The girl was walking to her parents who'd spotted her, she'd be alright as would Kero who was standing in the doorway, not brave enough to step into the snow. Raine turned her attention fully back to healing skills.

Eventually Kratos recovered enough to take some notice of his surroundings. He spotted Hope hiding uncertainly behind her parents legs. A flash of recognition crossed his face, he knew those eyes.

"And who's this then?" he asked softly.

Hope, sensing the stranger was talking about her, looked up at her parents. They smiled and nodded at her and she slowly and shyly made her way over to Kratos.

"I'm Hope," she said, holding out a tiny hand for the brown haired angel to shake.

"Hello Hope. I'm Kratos. It's nice to meet you," he smiled and shook her hand gently.

"Did you fall from the sky?" Hope asked, less shy and more friendly now she knew the mysterious person the adults seemed to know meant her no harm.

"Sort of," Kratos said. He sighed as the small girl climbed up his back and onto his shoulders. She gripped his hair to make sure she didn't fall. It was a long way down to the ground from his shoulders, even when he was sitting down, to someone so small. Hope looked up at the sky. What _WAS_ it about kids standing on his shoulders and, he assumed unintentionally, pulling his hair?! Lloyd had done that when he was tiny as well. Although, he had to admit, there was something very comforting about having a child on your shoulders.

"How'd you get all the way down here from all the way up there?" Hope asked, peering up at the sky, trying to figure out just how far he'd travelled.

"With great difficulty," Kratos winced. "I don't recommend you try it."

"OK," Hope said cheerfully, jumping down from his shoulders and going over to her parents who were gesturing for her to come to them and follow the others inside.

"Come in and have a cup of tea," Raine smiled softly, holding out a hand to help him up out of the snow. 

"I've just had a completely horrid journey," Kratos said, accepting her help and brushing snow from his clothes. "Tea sounds absolutely wonderful."


	5. Chapter five

Not much time's passed between the last chapter and this one, an afternoon or so :) Just so you know.

Gothichika: Kratos is back because he's needed for something, or someone, you'll see :) Please do continue to review if you want to, feedback is always much appreciated. And as for spare time I'm currently about to go back university where I'll be doing the final year of my course, so I'm making the most of the time I have now to write down as many of the ideas I have that I can. And yes, I have a lot of ideas :)

VampireHunterSephiroth200: the focus of the story'll be leaving Hope and her parents after this chapter to concentrate on a different couple, guess which one :) However I've a couple of one-shots planned which will feature Hope in them, including one set between chapters three and four of this story, which should show her personality, and which traits she inherited from which parent :)

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Although I do absolutely love it, which is probably obvious by now :)

* * *

Yes, Kratos thought, this was an awful lot better than rotting away on Derris Kharlan. 

Dressed in some more casual clothes he'd bought that afternoon he was sitting by the fire drawing with his granddaughter. Not that she knew that was what she was yet, it didn't seem right to tell her straight away.

Hope had, however, become quite taken with him, and had insisted he sat and drew pictures with her after dinner. The young girl was drawing Noishe. It was recognisable and actually pretty good, especially considering the girl was only about four or so years old. She must get that from her mother Kratos thought, knowing Colette liked to draw.

"So," Lloyd said sleepily from his chair by the hearth. "What made you decide to come back?" 

"This'll sound stupid coming from me, but I was lonely. Besides, looks like you guys have done a pretty good job settling things down around here," he smiled proudly.

"Mmmm," Lloyd smiled, his eyes closed blissfully and his arms wrapped around his dozing wife.

"I'm surprised you're not bored," Kratos laughed. "From what I've heard you've become like a boring old married couple." 

"Ah, I've had enough excitement to last a lifetime," Lloyd nodded. "Besides, having kids is a whole exciting adventure."

"Kids, as in plural?" Kratos asked as he picked up a colouring pencil.

"Mmm hmm," Lloyd grinned and rubbed Colette's tummy. She purred in her sleep.

"Congratulations!" the brown haired angel smiled.

"Auntie Sheena says I'm going to get a baby brother, and she was right about me being a girl, weren't you auntie Sheena? You're magic aren't you auntie Sheena?" Hope grinned.

Sheena looked up from where she, Zelos, Kero and Presea were sat, the three adults talking and the child napping.

"No honey, I'm not magic. I guess I know a tiny bit of a kind of magic, but I'm not magic, no," Sheena smiled.

"Yeah you are, show Kratos a card trick!" Hope beamed.

"I'm sure he doesn't want to see a card trick," Sheena said gently.

"Ah, go on, I've been stuck on a lifeless, boring rock for years, card tricks are positively exciting compared to that," Kratos smiled a friendly smile. 

"Alright then," Sheena moved closer to the fire, as did Zelos, holding Kero in his arms, and Presea. Lloyd gently woke Colette up as Hope smiled proudly and hopped out of her chair. She knew some simple magic tricks her auntie had taught her, and liked performing them with the summoner, as the others seemed to enjoy little magic shows.

Genis and Raine, who'd been sitting in a corner chatting quietly, joined the group by the fire when a small round of clapping caught their attention. They sat down and joined in, impressed by Hope's enthusiasm.

Once they'd performed all the magic tricks Hope knew the young girl settled back into her chair beside her granddad.

"You're cute, you know that?" he smiled at her. Spontaneously he rummaged around in a bag he'd placed by the side of his chair earlier.

"Here, have a hat," he dropped the accessory on Hope's head. It was a little too big for her, but she managed to adjust it so that it both allowed her to see and looked adorable at the same time.

"Thank you!" she beamed a big grin then hopped off her chair and went to her mother who lifted her up so she could see how the hat looked in the mirror over the fireplace.

Kratos smiled, he was impressed. A sincere thank you with no prompting from a parent, that was rare. He smiled at Hope as she sat back down in her chair and grinned at him. Then he returned to his drawing.

He hadn't planned to give Hope that hat tonight, he didn't want anyone accusing him of trying to buy people's affections so he could become part of the group he'd been away from for so long again. But he suspected no one would now anyways, he felt as though he'd been accepted again already.

The hat had caught his eye when he'd been shopping that afternoon He'd thought it would suit Hope. It also struck him as something Colette might have liked when she was younger and as, from what he'd seen, Hope was such a strong blend of her parent's personalities, he'd decided to take a gamble and buy it. He was pleased he had, Hope seemed delighted with it.

"Who are you drawing?" she asked, looking at the piece of paper Kratos was working on.

"Someone who was very special to me, but who's not around any more, only here," he patted his heart.

"I understand I think," Hope said. Kratos wondered how she could, only being four.

"There was a bunny who lived in our garden out the back, but then one day it wasn't very well, and it didn't really move that much. Then the next day it was gone, but I still remember it, it lives in here," she pointed to her head, indicating her memory. "And here," she pointed to her heart. She'd obviously been attached to the rabbit.

OK, so perhaps the emotions were different, and not as strong, but it did seem as though she really did understand on a basic level. Kratos glanced over to Lloyd and Colette who smiled, proud of their daughter. He grabbed Hope in a hug, she looked a little sad, as though she was thinking of the rabbit.

He noticed Raine watching him, a look of slight surprise on her face. He playfully pulled a "neeer!" face back at her. Yes, even he was capable of emotion.

"Come on then," Colette stretched and yawned. "Time for you to go to bed Hope."

"Alright, I've finished my drawing so," the girl nodded. "Can I have some cookies and a story?"

"Oh, I think that'd be alright. What do you think Lloyd?" Colette smiled.

"Ohhhhh, I don't know about that. I don't think we can go letting her have cookies all by herself, I think we should have some as well," he grinned.

"You know any stories Kratos? Can you tell stories well? Will you tell me one for bedtime?" Hope looked up at him with an expression that matched her name.

"Kratos knows lots of stories, don't you?" Lloyd smiled.

"Yes, I do. And I'd be happy to tell one to you tonight if you'd like," he smiled at the small girl, unable to say no to the cute expression she was pulling. He took her small hand in his large one and led her up the stairs, Colette and Lloyd following behind with a plate of cookies to share. 


	6. Chapter six

Another chapter, and again not much has time has passed. However long it takes to tell Hope a bedtime story and for her, Lloyd and Colette to finish off a plate of cookies. Not very long then :)

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Tales of Symphonia. I have many ideas for stories, but Namco own it.

* * *

Kratos clomped his way down the stairs and settled back into his chair. 

"Hope asleep?" Sheena asked. Kratos nodded.

"And the other two I think, they looked exhausted. Playing in the snow's so tiring" he laughed gently.

"Where's Hope?" Kero asked sleepily.

"Upstairs asleep, like you should be," his father replied softly but firmly as he got up and carried the small boy upstairs, his wife following. 

A loud snore shattered the peace of the living room. Kratos looked over to where Genis and Presea were fast asleep. Raine got up and tapped her brother on the shoulder.

"Bed, if you're tired," she said as Genis blinked sleepily, his tousled hair drooping over his face cutely as it had done when he was little.

"'kay," he said, too tired to argue. He picked up Presea, cradling her in his arms, and wandered upstairs three-quarters asleep.

Raine sat down in a chair beside Kratos.

"Anna?" she asked, nodding at the picture he was finishing colouring.

"Yes," he said softly.

"You miss her," Raine said it as more of a statement than a question.

"I do, but," he sighed. "She'll always live on in my heart, and in Lloyd and now Hope as well I guess," he smiled at the thought of his sweet granddaughter, she definitely had a hint of Anna in her, passed on from her father.

"But she's gone?" Raine said softly, speaking the words he couldn't. He nodded sadly.

"There's nothing we can do to bring her back. That's why I wanted Lloyd to be OK, to be safe and grow up well, for her," he said.

"I think he'd make her proud," Raine said.

"More than proud," Kratos smiled. "She'd tell him off for being so mad, going through all that danger, then tell him he'd done ever so well for achieving what he has. And then," he paused to laugh at a thought. "Then she'd probably find some tiny speck of dirt on his cheek and insist on getting rid of it."

Raine giggled.

"And he'd protest wildly, right?" she asked. Kratos nodded.

"Not that he minds when Colette gets stray food off his face, but then that's an entirely different matter isn't it," Raine smiled.

"She'd have liked Colette," Kratos said. "She would have approved of her I'm sure. And she would have adored Hope, poor kid'd be spoilt rotten, although I imagine she is now anyways."

"No, she's not spoiled badly. But she is well loved and never wants for anything," Raine said. She sighed sadly.

"Something the matter?" the brown haired angel asked. 

"Just thinking it must be nice to have a family. I mean my mother, my mother, well, she did her best but she couldn't look after us, and now, well, she's not really herself.

"This lot have been very good and kind to me, and, despite the way he behaves sometimes, Genis is a good brother. But, I, well," she sighed again. "I've never had someone special. You know, to share private moments with, to just be with."

Kratos had been looking at her with an expression that was a mix of concern and something Raine couldn't quite place. Suddenly he lifted her into his chair and put an arm around her in a friendly hug.

Raine was surprised, but found the gesture comforting. She blushed a little and nestled into his shoulder.

She could see why Lloyd and Colette had used to, and still did, fall asleep curled up together in front of the fire a lot. There was something very peaceful and relaxing about it she thought as she gave into the heavy feeling in her eyelids.


	7. Chapter seven

The last chapter of Bliss, although I've a couple of one-shots planned that are set in the timeline of this story which I should be writing soon. This one's set quite a while after the last chapter, as may be obvious.

Gothichika: the reason why I've updated this one so fast is because I had the whole thing written in a notebook. I wrote it while my bloke was playing on the computer one night. I wanted to write, but had to write in a notebook. So it was just a case of typing it all up and spellchecking it :) Plus I do tend to write pretty fast anyways, once I get an idea and start typing I'm unstoppable LOL :)

And yes, I thought Colette and Lloyd would end up with more than one child, it just seemed right somehow. And as you said they did space them out a bit :)

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Raine smiled. She was very comfortable, and blissfully warm. Thanks, no doubt, to the warm, brown haired angel sleeping beside her. 

She was glad he'd settled back into the group well. Hope hadn't been upset when she found out who Kratos really was in relation to her. She'd simply smiled, shrugged and said it was cool because she had an extra grandparent.

She'd expected more of a reaction from Lloyd and Genis when, eventually, they'd told the boys that they wanted to be more than friends. But both of them looked like they were expecting it and had just gone back to their checkers game. Lloyd had looked a little thoughtful, and had had a chat with his father later that evening, Raine presumed about Anna, but he clearly had no objections, especially after talking with Kratos.

It was nice, Raine thought. Both of them had been lost, lonely souls but they'd found comfort in each other. It had taken a while for their relationship to develop, for Kratos to settle things in his head, and for her to get used to the idea of being so close to someone, but it had developed.

She shifted a little as she heard footsteps coming into the bedroom. Lots of them, and small ones.

A young boy's voice was the first of the group to be heard.

"Wake up granddad, shouldn't stay sleeping, s'winter festival," he said. Raine heard Kratos groan quietly as he tried his best to appear asleep. Raine tried not to giggle.

"Uncle Kratos, wake up," a girl's voice this time, Zelos and Sheena's daughter.

"Uncle Kratos is asleep and unavailable right now. Please leave him a message and he'll get back to you," he mumbled, hiding as best he could under the blanket.

Raine heard more movement then Kratos made a loud "yeeeeugh" noise.

"Raaaaaaaaaine," he whined. "they're attacking me with baby-drool covered blankets! No fair!"

Raine laughed, sat up and lifted the youngest child, her silver haired niece, off of Kratos.

"Ba!" she said happily for no apparent reason then started to suckle the corner of her blanket again.

"Go on, wake up," Kero said shyly. He was standing in the doorway with Hope, her hand in his.

"Everyone else is awake," Hope added, and Raine noticed how much she'd grown.

"Go on, I want a story!" the first voice said. More scrambling noises.

"No! Not the hair!" Kratos sighed, sat up properly and pulled his youngest grandchild out of his hair. He really didn't understand why these kids seemed to like climbing onto his shoulders and grabbing his hair, but it HURT when they pulled, why couldn't they understand that, especially when he was only half awake and not feeling up to dealing with them yet.

"Alright, alright, I'm awake. Go on, leave me in peace for five minutes and I'll come and tell you a story," he sighed resignedly.

Raine put her niece down on the floor as the other children cheered then all five of them left to go back into the living room.

"Remind me again why we agreed to spend winter festival staying over at Lloyd and Colette's with this lot?" he asked Raine as he began to get dressed.

"Because being around family's nice, and they need help cooking," she replied, also getting out of bed.

"NO! NO YOU DON'T! You're not cooking!" Kratos had a panicked look on his face.

"Oh alright then spoil sport. I'll keep the kids company then," Raine playfully stuck her tongue out at him and smiled.

Kratos wandered into the living room bleary eyed.

"Coffee, strong, sugar, lots of sugar!" he grunted. Genis was already armed and ready with a mug, he passed it to him.

"Sorry about that," Colette said from where she was curled up with Lloyd by the fireplace, her usual spot. "I tried to stop them waking you, but they insisted as everyone else was awake."

"Ah, s'alright, I'm awake now," he replied, talking a long draught of his coffee.

"So," he said as he sat down in a big, comfey arm chair and let the kids surround him. "Which story do you want?"

"The one with the big tree! The one with the big tree!" various small voices chanted.

"You always ask for that one," Sheena said, looking up from where she was helping Presea with a craft project. Genis and Zelos were sat next to them, still half asleep from the looks on their faces.

"Makes it easier for me, I don't have to think about it as I tell it. I could tell this one backwards," Kratos smiled as he shut his eyes and enjoyed the warmth and peace of the room. He heard Raine enter the living room and sit down near himself and the children. He began.

"Once upon a time, a long, long time ago, before any of you were born, there was a giant tree....." 


End file.
